


december 18th

by uchihakind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Aobajousai, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Yandere Oikawa Tooru, scrapped, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihakind/pseuds/uchihakind
Summary: You were each other's light. Keyword being: were.-I write a lot of yandere stories mainly to cope with the trauma of my ex being one, so if you'd like to explore it through Oikawa, this one is for you!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 20





	december 18th

**Author's Note:**

> i literally feel so bad for posting so many scrapped works but if I don't post them then I wrote them for nothing so PLEASE leave feedback so i have the motivation to write these again.

“I thought you loved me.”

The words rang in your ear as they left Tooru’s lips, his brown eyes holding your own hostage. Small tears littered his lashes, and deep guilt left you feeling gutted. You  _ do _ love him. You love him so much to the point it hurts, so why was he acting like this? 

Tooru was fully aware of your unwavering loyalty to him. The way you did anything in your power to please him made tingles run up his spine. He  _ knew _ you loved him to no end, and he knew that you had done absolutely nothing wrong either. You were perfect as you were, but seeing you struggle and submit to his every hesitation was somewhat addicting. Tooru loves you. He loves you so much that he acts the way he does to ensure you still love him too. The love he has for you is almost  _ too _ much, but no one would ever raise an eyebrow to him. Not even you; especially not you. You vied for his attention constantly, and Tooru was always happy to see your desperation, but the intense feeling of love he got from you was a high he couldn’t stop chasing. He loved when you cried into him about how much you loved him, and he loved when you wore his things to mark ownership.

Ironically enough, he was unaware of how dependent he was on you. You fueled an addiction he didn’t even know he had. 

“Tooru, why do you do this to me?!” you exclaimed, quite uncharacteristically. “You know full well just how much I love you, you always get on to me for the littlest of things, but don’t allow me to speak up?”

Tooru sat there and took it.

“You’re always so- you’re always so demanding and controlling of me, and I love you, please don’t think I’m a liar when I say I love you, but it’s getting rough. I feel like I can’t ever please you and that I’m a failure of a significant other.”

You pause. Real tears start to fill into your boyfriend’s eyes.

“I...I think we need a break, Tooru. I can’t take this right now; I hurt.”

You watch as he goes to speak. Nothing comes out, but you notice the tears spilling down his face. 

“Please say something to me, Tooru. Please,” you plead.

He can’t lose you. Tooru can’t lose you, not here, not now- not like this. He wants you, he  _ needs _ you. You’re his and his alone. 

“(y/n), I, wait, please,  _ please _ don’t go,” he nearly sobs. His hands tremble as they lightly grasp your shoulders.  _ It wasn’t supposed to go this way, _ he thinks. 

“Tooru we need a break- I need a break. I love you, but I need some time to reevaluate whatever “this” is.”

He cries into your shoulder, his entire form has nearly slumped over, and he’s shaking all over. Despite wanting space, you still find yourself cradling his head in your hand as he cries. Your fingers thread through his hair in a soothing motion, a subconscious attempt to calm your lover down.

Tooru’s cries hurt your heart, but you truly did need a break. As much as you relied on him, as close as he was to your heart, he had been doing things that continuously broke you down. You wanted nothing more than to live your life out with him, so if a break was necessary, a break you would enforce. 

“I have to go, Tooru, it’s getting late.”

“Please don’t leave,” he begs.

“You know I have to…..Look, we won’t be separated forever, but please give me like, a week? You can still text me even, I’m always here for you,” you offer.

He doesn’t speak, but he lifts himself from you and nods. You envelope him in a hug, and make note of how warm he is.

“I love you, Tooru.”

“I love you too,” he whispers. 

  
  
  


You ended up sobbing into a sweater he had left behind. Sleep met you only when you had finally calmed down. It hadn’t even been two hours and you missed him already. You hadn’t broken up either, but it still felt like you had.

\---

“I heard Oikawa-kun came to school alone today!”

“Did they break up?”

“I can finally make my move without feeling guilty!”

And more similar statements plagued your day. No, Tooru was not single, and no there was no breakup. Nor would there ever be. Tooru was yours and yours alone, and he would be tied to you forever.

  
Despite you being the one who initiated the break, anger filled you at the beration from your peers. It was only the morning, and suspicions had already littered the hallway’s air. If anything it was annoying. The audacity these fiends had to believe they even had a smidge of a chance to steal your boyfriend away was actually  _ really _ embarrassing on their part. Nonetheless, you kept quiet.

\--

I literally cut it here and I feel so terrible cuz I just,,, lost motivation but if i EVER get it back I swear i'll continue 


End file.
